The present invention relates generally to a path computing method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for computing a path with varying intents based on unpleasant data.
Conventionally, route generation is based on minimizing distance and time from a starting point to a finish point. Route generation conventionally considers fuel mileage optimization in vehicles, so called “happy routes” on a bicycle, crowd sourcing to create a scenic route, etc.
Also, conventional route generation techniques consider indicating areas of crime to allow a user to selectively decide their route. Such techniques are typically not useful when route planning in which the goals and constraints are not absolute.
However, needs in the art include the needs to consider user preferences for tolerating a proximity to an unpleasant incident versus time and distance to a destination.